


Favorite Spot

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Face Sitting, Gay, M/M, Trans Host, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything





	Favorite Spot

It wasn’t very surprising to walk into the room and see Host clinging to the bed frame, Anti between his legs almost purring at him. Hell, they could be heard from the other side of the house if they really tried. Host wasn’t a very quiet person. 

And yet this always made him pause. They both enjoyed it, hell Anti probably did more than Host, yet… 

“Are you sure?” Host’s voice was quiet, balanced above Anti, thighs on either side of his head. Anti chuckled softly, rolling his eyes a bit. 

“You ask every time… the answer isn’t going to change. Yes.” He turned his head, kissing Host’s thigh lightly, then tugged him down without giving him a chance to ask again. 

Host gasped softly, jerking a bit, looking down towards him. Anti was smirking at him, before closing his eyes, purring lowly. Host shivered, whining lowly, one hand going to Anti’s hair. 

It was a familiar pleasure, hell, it happened so often it was a surprise that Host always seemed so sensitive, like it was the first time over and over again. He was getting lost, both in his head, and in the pleasure this brought. Anti didn’t seem to fully mind, knowing that Host’s head drifted a lot. He just enjoyed where he was, purring up at him. 

His first orgasm came quickly, and it almost seemed to shock him, back arching out suddenly, head falling back as he called Anti’s name, loud enough for that Anti was sure one of the others would be there soon. 

Dark came in during Host’s second, which soaked Anti’s face, which only seemed to fuel him further. Dark purred softly, moving over to press a kiss to Host’s cheek, help hold him up. He had been balancing long enough by this point his legs were starting to shake a bit. Host leaned back against Dark, panting softly, head on his shoulder, just so Dark would whisper soft praise to him. 

Bim came in around the fifth, when Host couldn’t form a coherent thought, Dark holding him up nearly completely at this point. Bim laughed softly, moving over to settle near them, stroke Anti’s hair back away from his face. He knew it was unlikely that Anti was going to stop, and he didn’t mind that at all. 

Host would be boneless, and too tired to think properly about anything afterwards, clinging to the nearest body, usually Dark, while Anti and Bim cleaned up, all mumbling soft praise to Host as he trembled. 

Within a few days, Dark would walk in on them in a similar situation once more, and the cycle would repeat, soft praise as Host got more and more overstimulated. 

Neither of the others really could complain, however. It was their favorite thing to see afterwards, after all. Host seemed calm, happy for once, there in the moment, which was the best thing any of them could have asked for.


End file.
